Reflexiones
by Jesswinch
Summary: mi fic ya correguido


Hola aquí pidiendo disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía, si se que tengo muchos horrores espero haberlas corregido y disculpen también mi tardanza pero se que no tengo pretexto con mi tiempo.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias espero poder mejor mis historias.

Atte.- jessy

Va de nuez…

Era como estar pensando en eso una y otra vez.

Mi mamá muerta yo sacando a sammy con mis propias manos, mi papá gritando y luego fuego… todo se consumió por el fuego.

Ahora que han pasado 22 años y estoy en un motel hospedado junto con sam. Lo veo y pienso en ese momento.

Apenas tenia fuerzas para cargarlo, yo tenia 4 años y apenas podía con el pero no me importo corrí lo mas velozmente y llegue al patio de entrada ahí papá nos cargo y nos llevo mas lejos y luego una explosión…

-oye dean, no vas a comer algo.

-no, no tengo hambre, iré a dar una vuelta-Dijo al momento que salía por la puerta.

-desde cuando no tienes hambre, eso es raro de ti.

Desde aquel día solo los recuerdos que me quedan de mi papá diciéndome desde mis 4 años lo que existe y lo que no, los demonios, monstruos, fantasmas, todo aquello que el me había dicho que solo era mi imaginación, me decía que realmente existía.

Siempre me dejaba al cuidado de sam y me dejaba una .45 que aún la tengo, pero nunca pensó que yo tuviera miedo.

Me entreno a mi y a sam de todo ello, de saber como vencer y como llegar a encontrarlos. Su gran obsesión para atrapar al demonio de ojos amarillos era lo que nos hacia ir de aquí por allá, que si conocimos muchos lugares, yo diría que conozco todo estados unidos, todos los pueblos, talvez me falten alguno por conocer pero su gran obsesión fue lo que hizo a sam su manera de ser, obsesivo, descarriado, no quería obedecer a papá, pero a mi, recuerdo que siempre me obedeció claro hasta aquel día.

A sam yo lo cuidaba, yo le cambiaba sus pañales, lo bañaba limpiaba le daba de comer, siempre yo al cuidado de el mas que un hermano como su padre, por obediencia a mi padre no, por el cariño que le tenia desde antes de nacer, siempre me dije soy el mayor y debo protegerlo y esa siempre fue mi gran obsesión.

La obediencia a mi padre esa obediencia que no llegaba a comprender pero que se que tenia que ser lo correcto si quería seguir vivo por sammy.

Yo le decía a sam que nada de eso existía para que no se preocupaba, para que siguiera siendo inocente hasta el día que encontró el diario de papa y comprendió todo, yo quería decirle que todo eso era mentira pero decírselo no ayudaría porque tarde o templado tendría que saber la verdad de todo aquello, no quería que tuviera el miedo que yo sentía a su edad, si sentía miedo pero un miedo que no podría explicar ni decírselo a papá.

Ahora estoy en un bar.… como llegue aquí solamente quería manejar sin rumbo fijo alejarme un poco de todo aquello que soy alejarme de aquel miedo.

Recuerdo que cuando andábamos en Dallas y papa se fue de su costumbre de cacería y era el 5 día que el no estaba, unos seres misterioso que lo buscaban llegaron al motel que estábamos yo tenia 6 años y cuidaba a sam que tenia 2 estaba atento viendo la tele cuando todo comenzó, el sonido, el ruido crujiente de las puertas los aullidos… donde estaba papá en ese momento. Hablase a sammy y me encerré en el baño oía cuando entraron y rompieron las cosas de la habitación y yo con un temor inmenso, abrí la ventana y me fui con sammy en mis espaldas hasta llegar con el pastor Jim, nunca mire hacia atrás solo me fui, 2 días después papa llego corriendo y gritando mi nombre y el de sam, cuando ya estaba solo con el me atreví a decirle la verdad.

-papá tuve miedo, mucho miedo, donde estabas, corrí y…

Aún recuerdo el fuerte dolor de aquel puñetazo que me tumbo al suelo pero recuerdo más el dolor de sus palabras.

- miedo yo no te he enseñado a tener miedo, el miedo es para los débiles y mis hijos no son débiles, nunca debes de tener miedo dean, se enfrenta a el, y se gana. Entendido.

Ahora que tengo 26 años aún tengo miedo, miedo de no poder cuidar a sam, miedo de estar solo y miedo de perder mi vida ante una de esas criaturas…. Porque… porque simplemente no nos vamos, le digo a sam que se olvidé de todo y llevamos vidas normales, claro con los cuidados necesarios pero porque llevar todo a la consecuencia de otros, matar a esos seres por la vidas de otros y poner en riesgo nuestras vida, como papá decía "nada vale mas que eso". Nada vale más que eso, y mi vida la vida de sam… quiero dejar todo, todo.

-regresaste, que hacías.- miro intrigado a su hermano y observo el reloj las diez de la noche.-mira aquí no hay nada de nada, ni siquiera en la tele.- le comento al mayor mientras le cambiaba de canal al televisor.

- entonces es un lugar tranquilo.

-si… ningún demonio, ningún monstruo, ningún fantasma nada supernatural.

-genial, nos quedaremos un tiempo.

-un tiempo dices.- el menor lo miro con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara.

-si vacaciones.- dando una gran sonrisa a su hermano menor.

Unas vacaciones que tanto he añorado y ¿porque no? tratar de olvidarme de todo.

Sam lo siguió mirando con incredulidad -bromeas…vacaciones, nosotros, tu y yo después de viajar mucho y andar de aquí por allá quieres vacaciones, ya conocemos todo el estado, no lo crees.

-si, mira descansemos un poco que tal, que dices.-dando su mejor sonrisa para convencer a su pequeño hermanito.

-¿aquí?

-si alberca, unas chicas guapas…tu sabes.

-ha es por eso.-echando una carcajada que molesto a dean.

-no sammy, no es eso, tan solo descansemos un rato.

Le dije secamente que solamente me miro y no me menciono mas reproche. Le hable tan serio y desgarrado que solamente acento con un si.

Mi pequeño sammy, mi querido hermano menor, desearía no haber ido a buscarte para que me ayudaras a encontrar a papá lo hubiera dejado así, solamente yo en su búsqueda o mejor dicho, me hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados era mi oportunidad en olvidarme de todo y porque no lo hice acaso ¿tan buen hijo soy? Tan obediente, no sentí cuando sam toco mi hombro y me sonrió, se fue rumbo a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador sacando una caja de pizza, ya era cotidiano comer en lugares secos, feos sin gusto, bueno eso que a mi me gusta de todo tipo de comida, pero… siempre era lo mismo, cuando estábamos niños comíamos cereales, hamburguesas tacos lo que fuera y ahora de grande café, desayunos continentales o especiales, hamburguesas, tacos, tostadas y pizza lo mismo, no hemos cambiado.

-son las diez vamos a un restaurante y cenamos.-comento con una sonrisa el mayor.

-¿a esta hora?

-si que quieres cenar, yo invito.-enseñando una tarjeta de crédito.

- tu o un tal…. Sr.

Dean observo el plástico-bueno invita… Sr. Occoner.

-esta bien esta pizza ya parece tener vida.

Fuimos a un pequeño restauran donde comimos por así decir una cena buena, ya ahí me preguntaba nuevamente porque tuve que ir por sam que tal si yo no hubiera… si el no estaría conmigo en estos momentos el, estaría estudiando Jessica estaría viva se estaría casando y hasta talvez próximo a ser padre… si sam no hubiera venido conmigo.

Porque ese temor mió de quedarme solo fui y lo busque y le quite todo un camino de vida normal.

-¿que me miras?-pregunto sam a quien ya le estaba molestando la mirada de su hermano.

-nada, nada.-le contesto cambiando su mirada hacia la cajera.

-nada… oye dime sabes que puedes decírmelo se que te preocupa algo, te conozco y no eres de ese tipo que se queda a vacacionar así que dime de una vez por que estas tan raro últimamente.

-no es nada, solo me preguntaba si acaso…

-¿acaso que?-sam lo miro fijamente a los ojos. –Dean…O vamos dean nunca me quieres decir lo que piensas ni lo que sientes y eso a la larga va a ser una dinamita, ¿en que piensas?

-pienso en comer y siento hambre.

El menor miro al techo.-con tigo no se puede. Vamos hermano dime.-Poniendo esa carita de cachorrito lindo y mimado.

-arggg… por que siempre terminas haciendo esa cara…me preguntaba, porque eres niña, siempre te vistieron de hombre y aún así se te quedo.

-ja. Ja que gracioso te pego la botella en la mano otra vez.

-no, y en serio no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez.- dijo mientras recordaba aquel suceso- termina de comer para irnos, entiendes.

-uff que genio.

- y no cumplo deseos.

-mi deseo es que me digas por que estas así, no es habitual en ti, quererte quedar para vacacionar, odias tanto como yo estos moteles, eres como un león, si te encierras te veré de un lado a otro para querer salir. Dime o ¿acaso estas enojado con migo?

-no es eso.

-¿estas molesto por algo?

-no, no es eso pero si insistes me enojare, te juro. Acaba ya tu comida. El ojiverde se levanto y miro con interrogación a su hermano

-dean… ¿dime que te esta molestando? Dándole la carita de niño bueno que no rompe ningún plato.

-mis años.

Sam se levanto sin mirarlo y entre risas comento -haaaa… eres cuatro años mas que yo y te sientes viejo, ja.

- ja, ja…

-dean….

-porque siempre consigues lo que quieres de mi, por que no se decirte que no…porque…. fui por ti cuando papá desapareció…

-dean, yo.-sam no pudo continuar diciendo algo por que fue entonces cuando dean le dijo gritando.

-hubiera dejado a papá solo, me hubiera ido era mi oportunidad de alejarme de todo esto, de el… pero no, no lo hice… escuchaba una voz decir tu responsabilidad, tu trabajo, el negocio familiar. Soy un cobarde y te tuve que arrastrar a ti para...-dean no pudo terminar el nudo que se le hacia en la garganta no se lo permitió.

Mi voz se canso de gritar mi cuerpo y alma me decían no mas solo quédate callado, no importara ya nada lo había dicho y la gente de mi alrededor se nos quedaba viendo como que estos locos de que institución mental se escaparon.

-demonios, tan solo querría estar tranquilo un rato si. Entiendes sammy.

Me levante y me Salí de aquel sitio, sam se quedo pagando y ya cuando me alcanzo yo estaba en el auto esperándolo para irnos. Entonces sam se me quedo mirando con ojos de cachorrito y se atrevió a hablar

-dean, lo siento… no fue mi intención ser tu responsabilidad.

-argg, no es eso sammy, tu siempre serás mi responsabilidad soy tu hermano mayor y eso es lo que hacen, ¿no?

-la verdad no se… no conozco muchos como nosotros así de tan hermandad pero te diré, gracias y perdón.

-no…

-¿no me perdonas?

-no…Yo digo….que soy yo el que te debe de pedir perdón, por todo lo…

-¿??? Bueno eres mi hermano mayor y el menor siempre sigue al mayor, para buscar su protección.-Sam termino de decir con su espectacular sonrisa que hizo sacar una risita tenue al mayor.

El resto del camino no dijimos nada mas, tan solo llegamos a la habitación y dormimos a la mañana siguiente empacamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al siguiente caso que atender.

Estoy manejando veo la carretera, siento el volante de mi preciosa impala, suspiro veo a sam con su móvil y sonrió las dudas y pensamientos que tenia anoche no se han ido pero se han tranquilizado. Sam no me pidió mas explicaciones, yo ya no dije nada mas solamente ese pequeño momento de debilidad y tal vez eran las vacaciones necesaria que buscaba, sacar algo de mi pesar que el día de hoy me hacia sentir mas libre y liviano, ahora se que siempre será así mi responsabilidad mi hermano, mi familia mi hermano y mi impala, mi amor mi impala, y mi gusto por la vida matar a todo ser demoníaco. Eso es lo que soy, esa es mi vida.

Fin

Ahora si, Ho eso espero como quiera acepto comentarios buenos y malos, mil disculpas la tardanza y gracias.


End file.
